


An Unexpected Affair

by mm8



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempts, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten's marriage to Trunks is less than perfect. He resorts to having an affair...with Vegeta.<br/>Written in 2007, Published in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007, Published in 2008.  
> Not betaed. I cleaned up some of the horrible spelling errors before putting this up here. But after that I'm not going to bother editing this. Sorry, folks.
> 
> ETA October 2017: I added some tags because holy shit some of this content _needed_ to be tagged for. No idea why I didn't before. Bad on my part.
> 
> I'm going to re-format this soon so the paragraphs aren't awful. I reread this and it was driving me crazy. I might edit it for basic SPaG again.
> 
> It's so crazy that it's been 10 years since I wrote this, and 9 years since I published this. Which means I have been writing fanfiction for at least 10 years... Which is also pretty crazy.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commenting on this or sent me messages on tumblr over the years. It continues to blow my mind that some of you read this when it was on FFN back in the day, and were happy to see this up on AO3. It surprises me that for some it was this fic that got you into Vegeta/Goten. It's an honor that this has impacted so many of you. Just thank you all so much.

It was early July and Japan was in the middle of a heat wave. The air conditioning had broken two weeks ago, so all the windows in the cozy apartment were open. The air was sticky, but he could smell the sweet water lilies from the koi pond below the bedroom window. 

Goten was relaxing on the king size bed that was shared by he and Trunks. He stroked his protruding stomach. Trunks was working overtime so he was alone at home, his only company was his unborn child. The demi-Saiyain was a mere two months along. Goten wondered if his husband knew. He probably did. He wasn’t stupid. Trunks most likely could sniff the scent of the fetus growing inside him. Why Trunks did not mention it, he did not know. They had been married for six years now. Trunks was the bread winner of the house, since he co-owned CC with his mother. On the other hand, Goten tried to get a job several times so his lover was not the only one bringing money to their family. All the jobs he attempted to work were only minimum wage and he usually had to be on his feet for several hours. He eventually gave up and decided to stay home. He entertained himself with house cleaning, watching DVDs of SpongeBob Squarepants, cooking, and selling items on eBay. Sometimes when Gohan had the day off, he would spar with him and Piccolo for the day. 

Goten’s mind wandered to the day when Vegeta was bored and decided to spar with the three of them five months ago.

Goten laid down on the gravity room floor. Piccolo had just kicked his ass so he wanted to take a break. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm. The demi-Saiyan stared up at the ceiling and concentrated on his breathing. Closing his eyes, he listened as Piccolo and Gohan fought and used their special attacks against each other. Goten raised his right eyebrow. He sensed that Vegeta was near him, just standing there. He knew that during his fight with Piccolo, Vegeta stood at the other end of the gravity room with his leg propped against the wall, just staring at them fight. It kind of threw Goten off. Vegeta made him nervous. He wasn’t scared of Vegeta, but…there was something about him that made his hands sweat when he looked at the Saiyan Prince. He remembered when he used to do that around Trunks. Used was the key word. Ever since their disastrous fourth year anniversary, Trunks and Goten had been drifting apart. All they did was fight about A) How Goten didn’t have a job, B) Trunks never-ending affairs with employees, C) Trunks’ drug problem, D) how Trunks needed children and was incredibly frustrated that after many years of trying, nothing had happened, E) that Goten was no fun to be around since because of his depression and frequent suicide attempts, and F) Goten threatening to divorce him. 

He often thought about just divorcing his husband. His life might actually get better if Trunks was not around. But he’d remind himself that Trunks was his mate and they had a bond. To divorce your mate didn’t sound right. But goddamn it hurt so much every time Trunks had another affair. He could feel their bond loosening, slowly breaking. Goten thought that Saiyan bonds between mates could never be broken. Could he have been wrong? Perhaps Trunks was not his mate after all. 

Goten kept his eyes tightly shut as he heard foot steps coming toward him. He knew it had to be Vegeta because he could hear Piccolo and Gohan still sparring. The foot steps stopped just inches from his head. For a few minutes nothing happened, the foot steps did not move from their spot. He kept his eyes glued shut and pretended to snore slightly as if he was in a deep sleep. Finally the foot steps altered and shifted so the Prince was sitting next to the Son offspring. ‘Damn’ he thought. He could feel Vegeta’s icy glare trying to bear into his soul. He felt like the Prince was trying to will him to open his eyes and look at him. 

“Boy.” The full blooded Saiyan said in a cold voice.

Goten cracked an eye open and saw the Prince staring at him. “Yeah?” He nervously asked.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. “I want to talk to you after this session. It’s important.” 

Son Goten cocked his head. “What abo-?” 

The shorter man interrupted him. “We’ll talk later.” He got up to spar with Gohan just as Piccolo sat down to take a break. The demi Saiyan laid there, befuddled. 

Two hours later, Goten assured his brother that he would be fine with Vegeta and fly to their homes without him. After Piccolo and Gohan left, he was alone with his father-in law. Goten did not recall many times he had been alone with him, if any. The Prince was waiting for him near the door of the gravity room that connected with the rest of CC. He motioned for him to follow. Goten nervously obeyed. Why did Vegeta want to talk to him, and what about? He was puzzled. They were silent as they walked through the white tiled corridors. Goten shivered as the iciness of the corridors got to him. To distract himself, he stared at the back of the Prince’s head. He concentrated on the tiny black hairs on Vegeta’s neck, bob up and down as he walked. He blushed as his mind was bombarded with thoughts of kissing each individual hair on the back of Vegeta’s neck. He looked away and stared at his shoes and followed the noises of the footsteps.

It seemed like they had walked for miles (maybe they had) when Vegeta stopped. Goten looked up as the Prince cleared his throat for attention. Vegeta had opened a door to a room and had stood back to let Goten pass. Cautiously, he entered the room. The room revealed itself to be a small kitchen. Everything in it: the counters, the small table, microwave, even the utensils were dark blue. Goten thought it was odd because he wasn’t sure where one thing ended and another began. He noted that everything was rather clean. He watched as Vegeta walked to the enormous fridge. Goten’s eyes wandered to the Vegata’s ass. It was full…round…firm…and covered in spandex…He licked his lips imagining grabbing that ass and giving it a rough squeeze. He mentally slapped himself. This was his father-in-law he was thinking about! What was his problem? 

“Do you want anything?” Goten’s mind came back to reality. He stared at Vegeta blankly. “Erm…Pardon?”

The Prince sighed in annoyance and repeated his question. Goten was a bit shocked because Vegeta’s voice sounded gentle. “What do you have?”

He opened the fridge door and peered inside. “Udon, leftover miso soup, sushi-” 

The demi Saiyan perked up. “What kind of sushi?”

The Prince inspected. “Eel, blow fish, squid, cucumber…” 

“Can I have one of each, please?” The Son smile spreading across his face.

“Yes, of course. Do you want a drink? I have water, green tea and sake.”

Goten raised an eyebrow. “You drink alcohol?” 

Vegeta scowled. “Only when I’m very upset.” The youngest Son thought it was odd that the Prince admitted to such emotions. He realized he hadn’t answered the older Saiyan. “I’ll have some water.” 

Vegeta nodded and reached into the fridge and retrieved the items. He had left the fridge door open as he put the sushi and water in front of Goten. The demi Saiyan noticed that the bottle of sake was half full. Vegeta retreated to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and then closed the door. Goten had already started to devour the food. Pieces of cucumber and eel covered the area around his mouth. The full blooded Saiyan smirked and gulped down some water. He cleared his throat. Goten looked up innocently, his mouth full of sushi. “How are you and my son doing?” 

Goten swallowed hard. He stumbled over his words. “We’re…we’re f-f-fine. Everything is g-great.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and nonchalantly commented: “Really? Could have fooled me.” 

Goten got nervous. “Erm…what do you mean?” 

The short Saiyan deepened his scowl, if that was possible. “Don’t fuck with me, Son.” He paused considering his words. He leaned against the counter. “I saw Trunks yesterday.” He paused, watching the demi Saiyan’s happiness escape from his face. “I…well I accidentally walked in the bathroom on him.” He sighed, ran fingers through his tall spiky hair and looked Goten in the eyes. “Brat, how long has my son been on drugs?”

The air was filled with suspense and iciness. Goten was expressionless. No one knew about him and Trunks’ trouble life. Not even Gohan, who he confided in. He let out a small chuckle. “Depends on which drug he was taking.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “How long….?” He left the question hanging.  
Goten pushed the plate of sushi away, having lost his appetite. He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest. “He’s been on pot since he was fifteen. Started taking Aderol during our honeymoon.” He paused. It was so hard to remember all of the drugs his husband consumed. “He’s tried PCP and Meth. He’s been snorting coke since last year.” There. He said it. “Are you satisfied?”

Vegeta’s face was expressionless. He took a gulp of water and set the bottle down on the counter. He removed his gaze from Goten and stared at his own booted feet. Nothing was spoken for ten minutes. The demi Saiyan shifted nervously in his chair, eying the sushi. Just when he was about to grab another bite, the Prince spoke. “What about the affairs?”

Goten was silent. He wasn’t sure what to say. “Why do you care anyway?”  
Vegeta looked at Goten, angered. “It’s my business when I hear rumors that my heir is having casual sex with all of his employees while he’s been married for six years!” He huffed.

Goten said nothing. He was trying to hold back the tears. What it that obvious that his marriage was a facade? He gripped the fabric of his training pants tightly in his hands, hoping that the tighter he gripped, then the less likely he’d cry. He didn’t notice that Vegeta came up behind him and rested an assuring hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Goten relaxed at Vegeta’s soothing voice. “I’m sorry that my so is such an asshole and put you through a lot of pain.” He paused. His arm curled around the young man’s chest. “You don’t deserve it. You’re a brilliant man. You should be with someone who truly cares for you.” Without hesitation, Goten turned himself around, and kissed the Prince. Both of them were shocked, staring at each other with wide eyes. But it didn’t stop them. Vegeta leaned into the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the younger Saiyan’s mouth. Goten noted that the Prince tasted like green tea. Vegeta retreated from the kiss, staring down at Goten. “We shouldn’t do this.” He stated flatly. Goten looked at him with admiration. “You know that you want to.” He kissed the older man fiercely again. Vegeta didn’t refuse.

Two months later, Goten was still married to Trunks, but having an affair with his husband’s father. After their first kiss, Goten realized that his bond with Trunks was gone. He consulted Vegeta about this, during one of their daily spars. “I knew you two weren’t mates from the moment you started dating.” Vegeta reveled to his shocked lover. “I wanted to tell you, but you two were so obsessed with each other neither of you would have believed me.” Goten tied his long hair back and gazed at the waterfall before them. “Hey, koi?” 

“Yes, brat?”

Goten shivered. His lover still did not call him by his name. It was always: brat, Son, boy, lover… “If me and Trunks…” He tried to organize his thoughts. “How did you know that we weren’t meant for each other?”  
Vegeta looked up at the bright sky. “Because I am your rightful mate.”  
The revelation had shocked Goten, but he knew it was true. He felt like he could talk openly with Vegeta without being ashamed. When he was upset and crying, the Prince would hold him until he was alright. Their lovemaking was far beyond more passionate than having sex with Trunks had ever been. One day, they took a break from their daily spar and meditated. They sat across from each other for two hours with no breaks. They were focused on establishing a bond. The instant they were allowed access to each other’s mind, they simultaneously gasped. Goten was shocked that as a young boy, his lover had been beaten, manipulated, raped, and forced to kill. Vegeta was open to Goten’s despair. All of his suicide attempts, all of the self-injury, all of the fights between him and Trunks over the years. It was unbearable for the two of them. They broke down and cried and held each other for hours. 

Goten snapped back to reality. He could hear someone attempting to open the front door. He could tell that they were turning the keys in the opposite direction. He heard cursing on the sixth attempt to open the door failed. Goten got up off the bed and peeked his head out the window. “Turn it the other way.” He said coyly.

Vegeta glared at him. “Fuck you.”

“Please?” Goten laughed as he saw a blush creeping up Vegeta’s face. “Look, pull the key out like a centimeter…now jiggle it a little…”

“How the hell do I jiggle a key?” The Prince yelled, frustrated.

Goten rolled his eyes. “Just…move it around the lock really fast…Okay now turn it to the left…” The heavy door unlocked and Vegeta pushed it open and proceeded into the Breif-Son home. Even though Vegeta knew that his son was not at home, he still walked into the home cationusly. It seemed so wrong to be here. Finally, he stopped to the open doorway of the bedroom. Goten was sitting at the king sized-bed, waiting for his lover with a happy grin. “You know you’re late, right?”

The Prince shrugged. “Yes, I know. I had a lot to think about.” He smirked. “Besides, I like to keep you on your toes.” Swiftly he entered the room and sat beside his lover. “How’s the baby?” He asked after several moments of chewing his lip.

“I’m sure its fine. I can feel a steady energy level. It kind of creeps me out to think there’s a little baby inside me. I think it eats like a Saiyan!” He laughed. “The morning sickness sucks, but that’ll be over soon. I can’t wait until it starts kicking!”

Vegeta smiled. He took his beloved’s hand and kissed it. “I’m glad you’re so happy.”

Goten smiled brightly. “I’m due in February. You’re going to be there, right?”

“What?” Vegeta’s mind had wandered.

The demi Saiyan hesitated. “Will you be there when I give birth to our child?”

The Prince did not answer.

“Vegeta? Vegeta….It’s your child…” He grew worried.

“I know.” Vegeta stared down at his feet.

“So will you be there when your child is born?” He pleaded.

Vegeta chewed on his lower lip, not looking his lover in the eyes. “I don’t know.”

Goten sat straight up quickly. He was pissed. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

Vegeta shrugged. He honestly didn’t know what to say.

“Vegeta…” The demi Sayian besceeched. “It’s your baby. Our baby. Why wouldn’t you be there when its born?” He was trying not to cry.

“It should be Trunks’ child. After all, he is your husband.”

“But its not. Trunks doesn’t deserve a child after all the shit he’s put me through. It’s yours, Vegeta and nothing can change that. Just deal with it.” Goten crossed his arms. He was so frustrated. He couldn’t believe this! His mate was basically denying the existence of their child!

There was a silence. The clock ticked the seconds away as they sat there, brooding. 

“Will you be there?” Goten struggled to say without crying.

Vegeta took an interest in the Lucky Charms wall clock and not Goten. “Does he know 

about us?”

Goten stared intensely at Vegeta. “He’s rarely even here anymore.” He ran his hand through his tangled mop of hair. “Never the less, he hasn’t said anything. But how could he not know? Our bond is broken and your scent is all over me.”

The full-blooded Saiyain was silent.

Goten gently touched his lover’s shoulder. “Vegeta?”

“Yes?” He immediately answered.

“Why don’t you ever say my name? You haven’t even called me ‘brat’ in a while.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Can you say my name?” He craved to hear his mate say his name...just once.

“Why am I justified to do this?!” Vegeta’s temper flared without warning. “I am the Prince of Saiyans!”

Goten scoffed. “Prince of six Sayains!”

Vegeta stopped for a moment. “What do you mean six?”

Goten counted off each person with his delicate fingers. “My dad, Gohan, Trunks, Pan, me, and-”

“Our child.” They said together. They were quiet again.

“Why do you even love me? Why are you my mate?” Goten asked defeated.

“I’m…” He paused to choose his words carefully. “I’ve watched you for years. Even since you were born, I felt…drawn to you. As you grew to be a man, I could never take my eyes off you. I wanted to hold you. To be there for you. I even had…fantasies about you.” He blushed. “When you announced that you were with Trunks, I was heart-broken. But I knew your relationship wouldn’t last. I could sense that he was not your mate. I started to wonder who was…after a while…I realized it was me.” He looked Goten in his onyx eyes. “I do love you…Goten. I always have.”

He heaved a huge sigh. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

Vegeta smirked. “I know.” He leaned over to Goten and hugged and kissed him. He released Goten and sighed. “You are going to leave him, aren’t you?”

The younger man sneered. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“I won’t let you.” The Prince said simply.

“What the fuck!?” Goten screamed. “You’re my mate and yet you want me to still be married to a man who has done nothing but wrong me?! What the hell!?”

“Yes I love you.” Vegeta said firmly. “But I am not going to let you abandon my….son.”

“Vegeta!” Goten sobbed. “What the fuck?”

The Prince tensed. “I think it would be wiser if you let Trunks end your marriage. If we were rash and ran away together with an unborn child…it could tear our families apart.”

Seven months later a little baby boy that had Vegeta’s face and Goten’s hair was born. No one thought anything of it because Vegeta was Trunks’ father. Trunks was ecstatic. He finally had the family he had always wanted. He promised Goten that everything would change. He’d stop doing drugs and cheating on him. He would be a devoted husband and father. Goten didn’t believe it at all. There had been too many promises before, promises that were not fulfilled. But he smiled for Trunks, saying how happy he was for their family. 

After the birth of their child, they had to wait a month until they could be alone. Vegeta visited his new family while Trunks was at work. Goten had never seen his lover so happy. He cuddled Mikoto to his chest, cooing his son to sleep. Mikoto’s tiny tail was wrapped around his wrist. But Vegeta’s visit had a serious side to it.

“Goten?” He asked roughly. “How’s your marriage now?”

Goten laughed. “Oh please. You know the answer to that! It’s the same as always. Trunks promised me the moon and continues to live his life is own way.”

The older Saiyan stroked his son’s dark hair. “Nothing’s changed?”

The demi Saiyan shook his head. “Nope. Trunks came home last night plastered and he snorted coke on the dining room table this morning.” He sighed. “I knew nothing was going to change.”

Vegeta frowned. “I thought he might change…” 

Goten rested a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, koi. Trunks has been like this for years. He’s not going to change over night, if he changes at all.” He replaced his his hand with his head, and snuggled against Vegeta. “Besides, I’d rather be with you, anyway.” 

Vegeta smiled. “Be patient, little one. I want to see how the events play out. If Trunks doesn’t start to change soon…then we can be together…officially.” He kissed the top of his koi’s head and spent the rest of the afternoon in a blissful state that he had never known before. 

“Where is Trunks anyway?” 

Vegeta stopped outside the kitchen door. It was Mikoto’s first birthday. All of the Z warriors were there with their families…except for Trunks.

“I have no idea. He’s barely at work anymore. I haven’t heard from him in weeks.” Bulma sounded irritated. 

“Don’t tell anyone this…” Chi-Chi attempted to whisper, “But I’m afraid for Mikoto.”

“Why?”

“Everyone knows that Trunks is a coke addict. What if Mikoto was conceived when he was on coke? Wouldn’t he be addicted to coke as well?”

Vegeta was shocked. They knew that Trunks did illicit drugs? Yet they had not attempted to get him help? Why?

Bulma heaved a great sigh. “I don’t think Mikoto would be affected by Trunks’ drug problem. But it’s hurting Goten…”

“Huh?” Chi-Chi seemed confused. Vegeta rolled his eyes. It figured that his koibito’s mother wouldn’t have a clue about her son.

“Didn’t you know? Goten’s been very depressed. He’s even tried to kill himself a few times. Trunks told me that he cuts himself.”

He heard Chi-Chi gasp. “Not my poor baby!”

“Yeah I know. It depresses me that my son has been such a horrible husband, you know? I wish I could console Goten…but I don’t know if he would blame me for something.” She paused. “You know what I wonder?” There was a pause. “I wonder who Mikoto’s father is.”

Vegeta almost fell over. Bulma suspected? 

“What do you mean?” Chi-Chi asked, startled.

Bulma seemed confident. “Around the time Mikoto was probably conceived, I talked to Trunks. I asked him how he and Goten were doing. He told me that he barely came home anymore, than he and Goten had not been…intimate in quite some time.” She paused. “So my question is…who did sleep with Goten?”

There was silence. Vegeta stood outside the door, incredibly tense. 

Chi-Chi was doubtful. “Maybe Trunks was too…high on drugs to remember that he and Goten…” She gulped down some of her tea. “I doubt that my baby would stoop so low as to have an affair…even if his marriage is horrible.”

Vegeta shook his head and continued to walk to the bathroom. If Bulma suspected that Mikoto was not really Trunks’ child…then who else did?

Two years later in May, Trunks was gone on a two week long business trip to England and Goten had invited his lover to stay with him. It had been at least a month since he had seen Goten last. His koi has aquired a job at a busy McDonalds at a nearby town. Goten despised the work, but he was bringing money into the household. His schedule was horrible and he worked the night shift, every night. When Vegeta would attempt to call Goten during the day, his lover would be very angry that he had been waken when he had just worked all night long. 

Nervously, Vegeta knocked on the door of the Breif-Son residence. Even though he had a key to the home, he'd thought he'd knock to be polite. He waited patiently for his koi to answer the door. It had been at least three minutes since he has knocked. The house wasn't that big, what could be taking him so long? He raised his fist to knock again, when the door swung open. The older man stood paralyzed at his lover before him. His hair was no longer waist length, it was cut in a similar style that Gohan had while on Namek. 

"Hey, koi. Sorry I took so long. Mikoto was opting to dress au natural and I was chasing him around the house trying to put clothes on him." He laughed, the Son smile plastered on his face, his hand behind his head.

Vegeta pointed at Goten with a shaking finger. "What....what...?"

Goten looked very confused. "Wha? What's wrong? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"

The Prince shook his head. "No. Your hair..."

"Oh!" Goten ran a hand in his now, short hair. "Yeah, my boss wasn't too crazy about my hair, so he made me cut it." He seemed some what nervous. "Do...do you like it?"

Vegeta smiled. “It’s apart of you. Of course I love it.” Roughly, he embraced Goten, holding him tightly. He kissed the top of his head, lovingly. “I’ve missed you.”

Goten relaxed in Vegeta’s arms. “I’ve missed you too.” He took in the scent of his lover. It calmed him so much. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Vegeta dropped his duffle bag by the staircase and put his arm around his lover’s waist. He was taken by surprise when his offspring came bounded down the stairs at top speed, clad in…nothing. Mikoto caught sight of Vegeta jumped into his arms. “Daddy!” Mikoto snuggled against Vegeta’s chest, wrapping his tail around his wrist. “Please stay?” 

Vegeta curled his lips into a smile. “I’m here for two weeks, Mikoto. I’ve missed you.” He purred, and Mikoto relaxed into his arms.

Goten was spazing. “Mikoto! Put some clothes on!” 

Mikoto didn’t pay attention and just purred in his father’s arms. “Daddy…mommy’s being mean…” 

The older Sayian laughed. “You should listen to your mother, son.” He whispered in Mikoto’s tiny ear “Is it okay if you watch tv for a while? I want to spend some time alone with mommy.” 

Mikoto pouted at his father. “Ooookay.” Vegeta put his son down, and watched as Mikoto made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. The Prince turned to his koi and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and put his lips to his ear and in a throaty voice whispered “Let’s make up some time, Goten.” He smirked as a blush crawled up his koi’s face. He swiftly picked up Goten and carried him up to the bedroom.

Trunks stumbled into his house. His flight to London had been cancelled. He’d have to make a long distance call to his boyfriend to say he couldn’t make it for his birthday. He growled as he threw his duffle bag on the floor. He really hated his place. There had been so many promises of happiness with Goten when they were first married. But everything had turned horribly wrong. He wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He was the model business man and husband. He had given Goten the world. Yet he repayed him with what, being a bum and trying to kill himself? At least he had gotten a job. It was a crappy one, but still a job. And thank Kami he had finally cut his hair. It was really disguising. Trunks bent down to get his cell phone out of his duffle bag when he noticed that there was another duffle bag on the floor. ‘Who’s that belong to?’ His head jerked up as he heard a tiny scream. He knew it was Goten. But why was he screaming? Was he in trouble? Trunks raced up the stairs to their bedroom. Before he reached the door he skidded to a haunt. He sniffed at the air. He smelled several different things that didn’t add up. Goten. Sex. Come. Sex. Goten. Sex. His father. His father? He tip toed to the door and put his ear to it. 

“Ahh…ahhh…oooooh…Kami! Kami!” 

That was Goten alright. What the hell was he doing? 

“Aishiteru. Aishiteru.”

Trunks froze. That was his father. Oh my Kami…

Trunks rammed the door and stumbled into the room. He gasped. His husband had his legs around his father’s waist, while his father…

“What. The. Fuck.” Trunks said coldly. 

Quickly, Vegeta and Goten untangled themselves and wrapped sheets around their bodies. Vegeta stood erect and proud while Goten was huddled on at the headboard. 

“How long?” He asked.

Vegeta pointed his chin up. “Three years.”

The lavender Saiyain’s eyes widened. “Oh my Kami. Do you mean…?”

Vegeta smirked. “Mikoto is my son.”

Trunks’ furrowed his brow. “You mean, my husband gave birth to my brother? That’s too fucked up.”

“Trunks, you and my koibito were not meant to be together. Honestly son, can you feel the bond between you and your husband?” Trunks was taken aback. Obviously he had not even thought about it. “Yes, that’s what I thought. You see, I am his true mate. You’ve just been in the way.”

Trunks stumbled backwards. “No…” He was close to crying. “No..no…this can’t be. I’m meant to be…I’m your husband!” He was utterly confused.

Goten looked up, his eyes locked on Trunks. His chin was held high, his voice clear, unwavering. “You haven’t been my mate and my husband for a long time, Trunks. I don’t love you. I love Vegeta.”

Trunks ran his hand through his hair and looked at Goten, pleading. “No..no…Goten. Please don’t. You’re all I have…”

Trunks cringed as Goten laughed. “That’s a load of bullshit. Why don’t you go off to be with one of your boyfriends and leave us alone?” Tears began to run down Trunks’ cheeks. He chewed on his pink lips. “I won’t give up, Goten. You’ll see. We are mates. I won’t lose you.”

“You have already lost him.” Vegeta stated. “Go.”

Trunks stood there baffled, staring at the scene before him. What was happening? How did this happen? Had be been too self-centered? Before he did something he knew he’d regret, Trunks ran out of the room and down the stairs, grabbed his duffle bag and flew into the sky to anywhere but there.

Three years later, no one had heard from Trunks. Soon after Trunks discovered the truth about his marriage he divorced Goten. It didn't surprise anyone. What did surprise them was that Goten was with Vegeta. But after an annually Z Warrior gathering in which Bulma and Chi-Chi chewed out Goten for being with the Saiyan Prince, the Prince himself announced that if anyone hurt his koibito he would kill them in an instance. Slowly everyone accepted the relationship. Vegeta and Goten couldn't care less. They had each other and their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Love this fic? Remember to take 5 seconds and leave me some kudos or a quick review (even if you didn't like it let me know why). 
> 
> You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
